culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Gremlins
| music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = John Hora | editing = Tina Hirsch | studio = Amblin Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11 million | gross = $153.1 million }} Gremlins is a 1984 American comedy horror film directed by Joe Dante and released by Warner Bros. The film is about a young man who receives a strange creature called a mogwai as a pet, which then spawns other creatures who transform into small, destructive, evil monsters. This story was continued with a sequel, Gremlins 2: The New Batch, released in 1990. Unlike the lighter sequel, Gremlins opts for more black comedy, balanced against a Christmastime setting. Both films were the center of large merchandising campaigns. Steven Spielberg was the film's executive producer with the film being produced by Michael Finnell and the screenplay was written by Chris Columbus. The film stars Zach Galligan and Phoebe Cates, with Howie Mandel providing the voice of Gizmo, the main mogwai character. Gremlins was a commercial success and received positive reviews from critics. However, the film was also heavily criticized for some of its more violent sequences. In response to this and to similar complaints about Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Spielberg suggested that the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) alter its rating system, which it did within two months of the film's release. Plot Randall Peltzer, a struggling inventor, visits a Chinatown antique store in the hope to find a Christmas present for his son Billy. In the store, Randall encounters a small, furry creature called a mogwai (Cantonese: 魔怪, "monster"). The owner Mr. Wing refuses to sell the creature to Randall, though his grandson secretly sells the mogwai to Randall but tells him to remember three important rules that must never be broken – do not expose the mogwai to bright lights or sunlight which will kill it, do not let it get wet, and never feed it after midnight. Randall returns home to Kingston Falls where he gives the mogwai to Billy as a pet. Billy works in the local bank, and fears his dog Barney will be put down by Mrs. Deagle. Randall names the mogwai “Gizmo” and Billy makes sure to treat him well. But when Billy’s friend Pete spills a glass of water over Gizmo, five more mogwai spawn from his back, a more troublemaking sort led by the aggressive Stripe. Billy shows one of the mogwai to his former science teacher Mr. Hanson, spawning another mogwai, who Hanson experiments on. Stripe’s gang tricks Billy into feeding them after midnight by chewing out the power cord to his bedside clock and transform into cocoons, as does Hanson’s mogwai. Shortly after, their cocoons hatch and they emerge as mischievous, reptilian Gremlins that torture Gizmo and try to murder Billy’s mother, while Hanson is killed by his Gremlin. All of the Gremlins are killed except Stripe, who escapes to a local YMCA and jumps into a swimming pool, spawning an army of Gremlins who wreak massive chaos around Kingston Falls. Billy tries to warn the police but they don’t believe him. Many people are injured or outright killed by the Gremlins’ rampage, including Mrs. Deagle, who is launched out of her house on a stair lift that has been sabotaged by the gremlins. At the local bar, the Gremlins have fun until the barmaid Kate Beringer, Billy’s girlfriend, flashes them with a camera and escapes into the bank with Billy and Gizmo. While hiding, she reveals her father died in a chimney while dressed as Santa Claus. Billy and Kate discover the town has fallen silent and the Gremlins are watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in a theater. They set off an explosion, killing all the Gremlins except Stripe. Billy chases Stripe into a Montgomery Ward store, where Stripe climbs into a water fountain and tries to spawn more Gremlins. Gizmo arrives in a toy car and opens a skylight, exposing Stripe to extreme sunlight and melting him. In the aftermath of the Gremlins’ rampage, Mr. Wing arrives to collect Gizmo, scolding the Peltzers for their carelessness, thinking the Western world is not ready but comments that Billy might some day be ready to care for Gizmo properly. Gizmo likewise believes so, having become attached to Billy. Mr. Wing departs with Gizmo in tow, while Randall narrates to the audience to check their house if things go wrong, because "there just might be a Gremlin in your house". Cast * Zach Galligan as William "Billy" Peltzer * Phoebe Cates as Kate Beringer * Hoyt Axton as Randall "Rand" Peltzer * Frances Lee McCain as Lynn Peltzer * Corey Feldman as Pete Fountaine * Keye Luke as Mr. Wing (credited as "Grandfather", Mr. Wing's name is revealed in the 2nd film) * John Louie as Mr. Wing's grandson * Dick Miller as Murray Futterman * Jackie Joseph as Sheila Futterman * Polly Holliday as Mrs. Ruby Deagle * Judge Reinhold as Gerald Hopkins * Edward Andrews as Mr. Roland Corben * Glynn Turman as Mr. Roy Hanson * Belinda Balaski as Mrs. Joe Harris * Scott Brady as Sheriff Frank * Jonathan Banks as Deputy Brent * Harry Carey, Jr. as Mr. Anderson * Kenny Davis as Dorry * Nicky Katt and Tracy Wells as Schoolchildren * Mushroom as Barney Voices * Frank Welker as Stripe * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Don Steele as Rockin' Ricky Rialto * Marvin Miller as Robby the Robot (uncredited) Mogwai and Gremlin vocal effects provided by Michael Winslow, Bob Bergen, Fred Newman, Peter Cullen, Mark Dodson, Bob Holt, and Michael Sheehan. Cameos * Steven Spielberg as Man riding Recumbent bicycle * Jim McKrell as TV News Reporter * Jerry Goldsmith as Man in Phone Booth * William Schallert as Father Bartlett * Chuck Jones as Mr. Jones, Billy's drawing mentor * Kenneth Tobey as Smoking Gas Station Attendant Production Background Gremlins was produced at a time when combining horror and comedy was becoming increasingly popular. According to Professor Noël Carroll, Ghostbusters, released the same weekend as Gremlins, and the comic strip The Far Side also followed this trend. Carroll argued that there was now a new genre emphasizing sudden shifts between humorous and horrific scenes, drawing laughs with plot elements that have been traditionally used to scare.Noël Carroll, "Horror and Humor," The Journal of Aesthetics and Art Criticism, Vol. 57, No. 2, Aesthetics and Popular Culture (Spring, 1999), page 145. Older popular fiction also blended humor with horror, such as the films Bride of Frankenstein and Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein, as well as the 1960s TV series The Addams Family and The Munsters. The notion of gremlins was first conceived during World War II, when mechanical failures in aircraft were jokingly blamed on the small monsters. The term "gremlins" also entered popular culture as children's author Roald Dahl published a book called The Gremlins in 1943, based on the mischievous creatures.Roger E. Bilstein, Flight in America: From the Wrights to the Astronauts (Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2001), p. 318, ISBN 0-8018-6685-5. Walt Disney considered making a film of it. A Bugs Bunny cartoon of the era, Falling Hare, has him battling a gremlin on an airplane. (Footage from this cartoon was later used in a trailer for Gremlins 2: The New Batch.) Joe Dante had read The Gremlins, and said that the book was of some influence on his film. In 1983, Dante publicly distanced his work from earlier films, explaining, "Our gremlins are somewhat different—they're sort of green and they have big mouths and they smile a lot and they do incredibly, really nasty things to people and enjoy it all the while".Gremlins: Behind the Scenes, Warner Bros., 1983, in the DVD Steven Spielberg presents Gremlins. Special edition. Warner Home Video, 2002.DVD commentary; Steven Spielberg presents Gremlins. Special edition. Warner Home Video, 2002. Initial stages conceived of the idea for Gremlins and wrote the initial draft as a spec script.]] The story of Gremlins was conceived by Chris Columbus. As Columbus explained, his inspiration came from his loft, when at night "what sounded like a platoon of mice would come out and to hear them skittering around in the blackness was really creepy".Behind the Scenes, in the DVD Steven Spielberg presents Gremlins. Special edition. Warner Home Video, 2002. He then wrote the original screenplay as a spec script to show potential employers that he had writing abilities. The story was not actually intended to be filmed until Steven Spielberg took an interest in turning it into a film. As Spielberg explained, "It's one of the most original things I've come across in many years, which is why I bought it." After deciding to executive produce the film, Spielberg chose Dante as his director because of his experience with horror-comedy; Dante had previously directed The Howling (1981); however, in the time between The Howling and the offer to film Gremlins, he had experienced a lull in his career. The film's producer was Michael Finnell, who had also worked on The Howling with Dante. Spielberg took the project to Warner Bros. and co-produced it through his own company, Amblin Entertainment. The film's script went through a few drafts before a shooting script was finalized. The first version was much darker than the final film. Various scenes were cut, including one which portrayed Billy's mother dying in her struggle with the gremlins, with her head thrown down the stairs when Billy arrives. Dante later explained the scene made the film darker than the filmmakers wanted. There was also a scene where the gremlins ate Billy's dog, and a scene where the gremlins attacked a McDonald's, eating customers instead of burgers. Also, instead of Stripe being a mogwai who becomes a gremlin, there was originally no mogwai named Stripe; rather, Gizmo was supposed to transform into Stripe the gremlin. Spielberg overruled this plot element as he felt Gizmo was cute and that audiences would want him to be present throughout the film. A famous urban legend is referenced in the film,"Santa Claustrophobia". Urban Legends Reference Pages. October 23, 1999. in which Kate reveals in a speech that her father died at Christmas when he dressed as Santa Claus and broke his neck while climbing down the family's chimney. After the film was completed, the speech proved to be controversial, and studio executives insisted upon its removal, because they felt it was too ambiguous as to whether it was supposed to be funny or sad. Dante stubbornly refused to take the scene out, saying it represented the film as a whole, which had a combination of horrific and comedic elements. Spielberg did not like the scene but, despite his creative control, he viewed Gremlins as Dante's project and allowed him to leave it in. A parody of this scene is featured in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Casting was a relatively unknown actor when cast as the lead character Billy.]] Phoebe Cates was cast as Kate, Billy's girlfriend, despite concerns that she was known for playing more risqué parts, such as Linda Barrett in Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982). Spielberg urged the casting of the relatively unknown Zach Galligan as Billy because he saw chemistry between Galligan and Cates during auditions. Galligan later compared himself to Billy, saying he was a "geeky kid", and that being in the film "was really kind of a dream" given "what I get to do, what my character gets to do, blow up movie theatres", adding that he "got to work with great people". In contrast to Galligan, many of the supporting actors and actresses were better known. Veteran actor Glynn Turman portrayed the high school science teacher whose study of a newborn Mogwai leads to his death after it forms a cocoon and emerges as a vicious gremlin. Dick Miller, who was a regular in Dante's films, was another experienced actor on the set, playing a World War II veteran who first refers to the creatures as gremlins. Rand was played by Hoyt Axton, who was always the filmmakers' preferred choice for the role even though it was widely contested by other actors.In Dante's audio commentary, he noted that Axton was his first choice based on his role as the father in The Black Stallion, but that other actors read for the part. He noted that the best audition, which he wished had been preserved, was given by Michael Gough, but compared its weightiness to William Saroyan and overall found it inappropriate to the tone of the film. Axton's experience included acting as the father in The Black Stallion (1979), and he was also a country music singer-songwriter. After an introductory scene to Gremlins was cut, Axton's voice earned him the added role of the narrator to establish some context. Mr. Wing was played by Keye Luke, a renowned film actor, whose film career spanned half a century. Although in reality he was around 80 at the time of filming, and his character was very elderly, Luke's youthful appearance had to be covered by make-up. Corey Feldman, who up to that time had primarily been in commercials, played Pete Fountaine, establishing his early credentials as a child actor. Polly Holliday, an actress best known for her role in Alice, played Mrs. Deagle. Dante considered the casting fortunate, as she was well-known and he considered her to be talented. Two other well-known actors, Fast Times Judge Reinhold and character actor Edward Andrews, received roles that were significantly reduced after the film was edited; they played Billy's superiors at the bank. Special effects provided the voice for Gizmo.]] Some of the performances were shot on the backlot of Universal Studios in California (Mrs Deagle's house was one such set as well as the opening street scenes in Chinatown, which were filmed on the Warner Bros. Studios backlot). This required fake snow; Dante also felt it was an atmosphere that would make the special effects more convincing. As the special effects relied mainly on puppetry (an earlier attempt to use monkeys was abandoned because the test monkey panicked when made to wear a gremlin head),Gremlins Reunion: First Look At The Empire Photoshoot, by Nick de Semlyen, at Empire; published 25 June 2014; retrieved 26 June 2014 the actors worked alongside some of the puppets. Nevertheless, after the actors finished their work for good, a great deal of effort was spent finishing the effects. Numerous small rubber puppets, some of which were mechanical, were used to portray Gizmo and the gremlins. They were designed by Chris Walas. There was more than one Gizmo puppet, and occasionally Galligan, when carrying one, would set him down off camera, and when Gizmo appeared again sitting on a surface it was actually a different puppet wired to the surface. These puppets had many limitations. The Gizmo puppets were particularly frustrating because they were smaller and thus broke down more. Consequently, to satisfy the crew, a scene was included in which the gremlins hang Gizmo on a wall and throw darts at him. This was included on a list that the crew created known to them as the "Horrible Things to do to Gizmo" list. A few marionettes were also used. Other effects required large mogwai faces and ears to be produced for close-ups, as the puppets were less capable of conveying emotion. Consequently, large props simulating food were needed for the close-ups in the scene in which the mogwai feast after midnight. An enlarged Gizmo puppet was also needed for the scene in which he multiplies. The new mogwai, who popped out of Gizmo's body as small, furry balls which then started to grow, were balloons and expanded as such. Walas had also created the exploding gremlin in the microwave by means of a balloon that was allowed to burst. Howie Mandel provided the voice for Gizmo, and prolific voice actor Frank Welker provided the voice for Stripe. It was Welker who suggested Mandel perform in Gremlins. The puppets' lines were mostly invented by the voice actors, based on cues from the physical actions of the puppets, which were filmed before the voice work. When developing the voice for Gizmo, Mandel explained, "was cute and naive, so, you know, I got in touch with that... I couldn't envision going any other way or do something different with it". The majority of the other gremlins' voices were performed by Michael Winslow and Peter Cullen, while the remaining voices were done by Bob Bergen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Fred Newman, Mark Dodson, Bob Holt, and Michael Sheehan. Music The film's score was composed by Jerry Goldsmith, who won a Saturn Award for Best Music for his efforts. The main score was composed with the objective of conveying "the mischievous humor and mounting suspense of Gremlins". Goldsmith also wrote Gizmo's song, which was hummed by a child actress and acquaintance of Goldsmith's, rather than Mandel himself. Goldsmith also appears in the film (as does Steven Spielberg), in the scene where Rand calls home from the salesman's convention. The soundtrack album was released by Geffen Records as a specially priced mini-album on LP and cassette (Goldsmith's music comprised all of side two), and reissued on compact disc in 1993 only in Germany. # Gremlins...Mega Madness – Michael Sembello (3:50) # Make It Shine – Quarterflash (4:10) # Out/Out – Peter Gabriel (7:00) # The Gift (4:51) # Gizmo (4:09) # Mrs. Deagle (2:50) # The Gremlin Rag (4:03) "Gremlins...Mega Madness" was also released as a single, with "The Gremlin Rag" as its B-side. In 2011, Film Score Monthly issued a two-disc release of the soundtrack, with the complete score on disc one and the original soundtrack album on disc two (representing the latter's first North American CD issue); this was the label's final Jerry Goldsmith album. DISC ONE: The Film Score # Fanfare in C (Max Steiner) / The Shop / The Little One 4:30 # Late for Work 1:46 # Mrs. Deagle / That Dog 2:22 # The Gift 1:45 # First Aid 2:17 # Spilt Water 3:02 # A New One 1:10 # The Lab / Old Times 2:35 # The Injection 2:56 # Snack Time / The Wrong Time 1:49 # The Box 1:24 # First Aid 1:39 # Disconnected / Hurry Home 1:03 # Kitchen Fight 4:06 # Dirty Linen 0:43 # The Pool 1:07 # The Plow / Special Delivery 1:16 # High Flyer 2:22 # Too Many Gremlins 2:06 # No Santa Claus 3:27 # After Theatre 1:39 # Theatre Escape / Stripe Is Loose / Toy Dept. / No Gizmo 4:36 # The Fountain / Stripe's Death 5:42 # Goodbye, Billy 2:56 # End Title / The Gremlin Rag 4:10 # Blues 2:17 # Mrs. Deagle version 1:27 # God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen arr. Alexander Courage 1:12 # After Theatre "Silent Night" 1:36 # After Theatre "Silent Night" 1:36 # Rabbit Rampage Franklyn 0:47 # The Gremlin Rag version 3:35 # Gizmo's New Song 0:35 # Gizmo's Trumpet 0:30 Tracks 26–34 are listed as bonus tracks. DISC TWO: 1984 Soundtrack Album # Gremlins...Mega Madness – Michael Sembello 3:52 # Make It Shine – Quarterflash 4:11 # Out/Out – Peter Gabriel 7:02 # The Gift 4:58 # Gizmo 4:14 # Mrs. Deagle 2:54 # The Gremlin Rag 4:13 Rating Along with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, also rated PG, Gremlins was one of two films in 1984 to influence the MPAA to create the PG-13 rating, with Red Dawn being the first film released in theaters that was given the new rating in August 1984. The scene in which a gremlin explodes in the microwave was particularly influential to the idea that some films too light to be rated R are still too mature to be rated PG. The change to the rating system was not insignificant; the rating PG-13 turned out to be appealing to many film patrons, as it implied some excitement without being too explicit. Reception Critical reception Film critics' reviews of Gremlins were mostly positive. Roger Ebert approved of the film, declaring it to not only be "fun", but also a "sly series of send-ups", effectively parodying many elemental film storylines. In his opinion, Gremlins did this partly through depictions of mysterious worlds (the shop in Chinatown) and tyrannical elderly women (Mrs. Deagle). Ebert also believed the rule in which a mogwai cannot eat after midnight was inspired by fairy tales, and that the final scenes parody classic horror films. He connected Kate's speech about her father with "the great tradition of 1950s sick jokes".Roger Ebert, "Gremlins," January 1, 1984. Chicago Sun-Times. Conversely, Leonard Maltin disapproved of the film, and his view was made clear in remarks he made on the television show Entertainment Tonight. He called the film "icky" and "gross".Edmond Grant, "Gremlins 2," Films in Review, October 1990, vol. 41, issue 10, page 485–487. He later wrote that despite being set in a "picture-postcard town" and blending the feel of It's a Wonderful Life (a clip of which appears in Gremlins) with that of The Blob, the film is "negated by too-vivid violence and mayhem"; giving the film two out of four stars.Leonard Maltin, ed., Leonard Maltin's 2002 Movie & Video Guide. A Signet Book, 2001, page 557. Maltin later made a cameo appearance in Gremlins 2, repeating his criticisms of the original on film, as an in-joke, before being throttled by the creatures; he later gave the second film a more positive rating, three out of four stars. While some critics criticized the film's depictions of violence and greed—such as death scenes, Kate's speech, and the gremlins' gluttony—for lacking comic value, scholar Charlotte Miller instead interpreted these as a satire of "some characteristics of Western civilization", suggesting that Westerners may take too much satisfaction from violence. Gremlins can also be interpreted as a statement against technology, in that some characters, such as Billy's father, are overly dependent on it. In contrast, Mr. Wing is shown to have a strong distaste for television.Charlotte Miller, "Using Gremlins to Teach Theme," The English Journal, Vol. 74, No. 4. (Apr., 1985), p. 69. Kirkpatrick Sale also interpreted Gremlins as an anti-technology film in his book Rebels Against the Future.Sale Kirkpatrick, Rebels Against the Future, Quartet Books, p.240 Another scholar suggested that the film is meant to express a number of observations of society by having the gremlin characters shift in what they are meant to represent. At different times, they are depicted as teenagers, the wealthy establishment, or fans of Disney films.Jonathan Rosenbaum, review of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? by Robert Zemeckis, Film Quarterly, vol. 42, no. 1. (Autumn, 1988), page 37. Another scholar drew a connection between the microwave scene and urban legends about pets dying in microwave ovens. He described the portrayal of this urban legend in the film as successful, but that meant it seemed terrible.Charles Clay Doyle, "The Avenging Voice from the Depths," Western Folklore, Vol. 47, No. 1 (Jan., 1988), page 21. This is indeed a scene that is thought of as being one of the film's most violent depictions; with even Roger Ebert expressing some fear in his review that the film might encourage children to try similar things with their pets. Gremlins has been criticized for more than its depictions of violence. One BBC critic wrote in 2000 that "The plot is thin and the pacing is askew". However, that critic also complimented the dark humour contrasted against the ideal Christmas setting.Almar Haflidason, "Gremlins (1984)," Film Reviews, BBC. Retrieved April 29, 2006. In 2002, another critic wrote that in hindsight, Gremlins has "corny special effects" and that the film will tend to appeal to children more so than to adults; he also said the acting was dull.Blake French, "Gremlins", Filmcritic.com, 2002. URL accessed May 3, 2006. Despite the initial mixed criticism, Gremlins has continued to receive critical praise over the years. It currently holds an 85% "Certified Fresh" rating on the review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, and is considered by many as one of the best films of 1984. Allegations of racism Since its release, some people have criticized Gremlins as being culturally insensitive. Some observers have argued that the film presents gremlins as African Americans. In Ceramic Uncles & Celluloid Mammies, Patricia Turner writes that the gremlins "reflect negative African-American stereotypes" in their dress and behavior. They are shown "devouring fried chicken with their hands", listening to black music, breakdancing, and wearing sunglasses after dark and newsboy caps, a style common among African American males in the 1980s.Patricia A. Turner, Ceramic Uncles & Celluloid Mammies: Black Images and Their Influence on Culture. (New York: Anchor Books, 1994), pp. 151–52, ISBN 0-385-46784-2. Box office acknowledged some parents were upset after taking their children to see Gremlins in theatres.]] Financially, Gremlins was a success. Produced on an $11 million budget, it was more expensive than Spielberg had originally intended, but still relatively cheap for its time. The trailer introduced the film to audiences by briefly explaining that Billy receives a strange creature as a Christmas present, by going over the three rules, and then coming out with the fact that the creatures transform into terrible monsters. This trailer showed little of either the mogwai or the gremlins.Theatrical Trailers, in the DVD Steven Spielberg presents Gremlins. Special edition. Warner Home Video, 2002. In contrast to this, other advertisements concentrated on Gizmo, overlooked the gremlins and made the film look similar to Spielberg's earlier family film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982).Anthony Breznican, "PG-13 remade Hollywood ratings system", The Associated Press, August 24, 2004. Gremlins was released into North American theaters on June 8, 1984, the same day as Ivan Reitman's Ghostbusters. Gremlins ranked second, with $12.5 million in its first weekend, $1.1 million less than Ghostbusters. By the end of its American screenings on November 29, it had grossed $148,168,459 domestically. This made it the fourth highest-grossing film of the year, behind Beverly Hills Cop, Ghostbusters, and Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom."Gremlins," Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 30, 2006. In August 1984, it opened in Argentina and Spain, and in October it premiered in West Germany. Screenings began in Mexico, Australia, and much of the rest of Europe in December."Release dates for Gremlins" IMDb.com, URL accessed May 11, 2006. Since Gremlins had an international audience, different versions of the film were made to overcome cultural barriers. Mandel learned to speak his few intelligible lines, such as "Bright light!", in various languages, including German. Regional music and humor were also incorporated into foreign-language versions. Dante credited this work as being one of the factors which helped to make Gremlins a worldwide success. However, many critics questioned the summer release date of the film in America, as the film takes place during the Christmas holiday season, causing them to comment that it should have had a Christmas release date instead. In addition to this, there were also complaints from audiences about the violence depicted in the film. These complaints were particularly present in people who had brought their children to see the film, many of whom walked out of the theatre before the film had ended. Dante admitted to reporters later that "the idea of taking a 4-year-old to see Gremlins, thinking it's going to be a cuddly, funny animal movie and then seeing that it turns into a horror picture, I think people were upset... They felt like they had been sold something family friendly and it wasn't entirely family friendly". The film became available to audiences again when it was brought back to theatres on August 30, 1985. This additional release brought its gross up to $153,083,102. Awards Gremlins won numerous awards, including the 1985 Saturn Awards for Best Director, Best Horror Film, Best Music, Best Special Effects, and the award for Best Supporting Actress, given to Holiday's performance as Mrs. Deagle. The film also won Germany's Golden Screen Award and the 1985 Young Artist Award for Best Family Motion Picture (Adventure). Corey Feldman, who played Billy's young friend, was also nominated for the Young Artist Award for Best Young Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture Musical, Comedy, Adventure or Drama. Home media Gremlins was released on VHS, CED Videodisc, and Beta in 1985, and made $79,500,000 in video rental stores."Business Data for Gremlins" IMDb.com, URL accessed May 7, 2006. The film was released on DVD in 1997 in a bare bones presentation. It included both full screen and widescreen versions and the film's trailer. It was repackaged in 1999 with the same disc, but a different cover. On August 20, 2002, a "special edition" DVD was released, which featured cast and filmmakers' commentary and deleted scenes. A 25th anniversary Blu-ray edition was released on December 1, 2009. Merchandising With its commercial themes, particularly the perceived cuteness of the character Gizmo, Gremlins became the center of considerable merchandising. Due to this, it became part of a rising trend in film, which had received a boost from Spielberg's E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Manufacturers including LJN produced versions of Gizmo as dolls or stuffed animals. (The latter of which became a popular high demand toy during the holiday season of 1984.) Both Gizmo and the gremlins were mass-produced as action figures, and Topps printed trading cards based upon the film.Gremlins Action Figure: Gizmo by NECA, Amazon.com, URL accessed April 30, 2006; Gremlins Action Figure: Poker Player by NECA, Amazon.com, URL accessed April 30, 2006; Gremlins Movie Photo Trading Cards Box -36 Count by Topps," Amazon.com. Retrieved April 30, 2006. A product placement deal with fast food chain Hardee's also led to a series of five book-and-cassette/45 records adaptations of the film's story. Starting in the early 2000s, companies such as Jun Planning and the National Entertainment Collectibles Association produced all-new Gremlins toys and collectibles. The film was also the basis for a novel of the same name by George Gipe, published by Avon Books in June 1984. The novel offered an origin for mogwai and gremlins as a prologue. Supposedly, mogwai were created as gentle, contemplative creatures by a scientist on an alien world. However, it was discovered that their physiology was unstable. The end result was that only 1 in 10,000 mogwai would retain their sweet, loving demeanor. The rest would change into creatures that the novel referred to as "mischievous". The minority mogwai (the 1 in 10,000) are all but immortal by human standards, though Gizmo explains to Stripe that if he were to undergo the transformation himself, he would become like the others, "short lived and violent." This origin is unique to the novel but is referred to in the novelization of Gremlins 2 by David Bischoff. No definitive origin for mogwai or gremlins is given in either Gremlins film. In addition to this, Gremlins brand breakfast cereal was produced by Ralston concurrent to and for a few years after the first film was released in 1984. The front of the cereal box featured Gizmo, and inside were decals of the malevolent gremlins, including Stripe. Video games Action-oriented video games Several officially-licensed video games based on the film have been produced. One of the first was Gremlins, released by Atari, Inc. for their 2600 console. Atari, Inc. released a completely different (and more technically advanced) game- also called Gremlins- for the Atari 5200 console and the Apple II, Commodore 64, and IBM PC computers. Although the Atari 5200 version went to manufacturing in 1984, the turmoil surrounding Jack Tramiel's takeover of Atari's consumer business resulted in it not being released until 1986. In the 2000s, more games were released; Gremlins: Unleashed! was released on Game Boy Color in 2001. The game was about Gizmo trying to catch Stripe and thirty other gremlins, while the gremlins also try to turn Gizmo into a gremlin. Both Gizmo and Stripe are playable characters in the game. A Gremlins Team Pack was released for Lego Dimensions on November 18, 2016. The pack includes minifigures of Gizmo and Stripe, a constructible polaroid camera and RC car, and grants access to an Adventure World and Battle Arena based on the film. Howie Mandel and Frank Welker reprise their respective roles as Gizmo and Stripe, while Phoebe Cates, Hoyt Axton and Frances Lee McCain reprise as non-playable characters Kate Beringer, Randall Peltzer and Lynn Peltzer respectively. ''Gremlins: The Adventure'' At the time of the film's release, an interactive fiction game based on scenes from the film, entitled Gremlins: The Adventure (1985), was released for various home computers, including the Acorn Electron, the BBC Micro, the Commodore 64 and the ZX Spectrum. The game was written by Brian Howarth for Adventure Soft and was text-based, with full-color illustrations on some formats. Legacy The film not only spawned the sequel, Gremlins 2: The New Batch, and an advertisement for British Telecom, but is believed to have been the inspiration for several unrelated films about small monsters. These include Critters,Maltin, 298. Ghoulies, Troll,Maltin, 1141. Hobgoblins and Munchies.Lawrence O'Toole, "NY CLIPS Nell says no to fashion king and Warren's spoon is hot," The Globe and Mail, January 16, 1987, pg. D.6. In music, the Scottish post-rock band Mogwai are named after the film's creatures: as for the reason for the band chose this as their name, their guitarist, Stuart Braithwaite, has stated that "it has no significant meaning and we always intended on getting a better one, but like a lot of other things we never got round to it". Welsh singer and songwriter Rod Thomas performs under the name Bright Light Bright Light, which is a direct quote from the film. In January 2013, Vulture reported that Warner Bros. was negotiating with Amblin Entertainment to reboot the Gremlins franchise. Seth Grahame-Smith was tapped to produce, alongside David Katzenberg. In January 2015, Grahame-Smith stated that the project has been put on hold. In November 2015 Zach Galligan confirmed that the third film will be a sequel and not a reboot. In a December 2016 interview with Bleeding Cool, Galligan again spoke about a third film saying that "Warner Bros. definitely wants it, Chris Columbus wants to do it because he’d like to undo the Gremlins 2 thing as he wasn’t thrilled with it, and Spielberg wants to." He claimed Gremlins 3 is being written by Carl Ellsworth. See also * Warner Bros. Classics & Great Gremlins Adventure (a.k.a. Gremlins Invasion), two defunct amusement rides themed after the film References External links * * * * * * Gremlins in the Mix – Article on '' Gremlins '' and genre-blending Category:1984 films Category:1984 horror films Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:1980s monster movies Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American Christmas films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:Dark fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by Joe Dante Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Gremlins franchise Category:Screenplays by Chris Columbus Category:Warner Bros. films